dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ledgic
|Race=Unknown |Date of birth=Before Age 737 |Date of death= |Occupation=Bodyguard |FamConnect= Don Kee (boss) }} Ledgic is the personal bodyguard of Don Kee, who lives on planet Imecka in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Ledgic is one of the first enemies Goku, Trunks, and Pan encountered in Dragon Ball GT. He is quite strong, fighting Goku to a standstill until Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. Ledgic is first seen when the group take their spaceship back when he deflects a Kamehameha that Goku fired at Gale and Sheela. Later, Ledgic enters Don Kee's room and tells him that he cannot defeat Goku, Trunks and Pan with "such toys" (his turret) since they are so weak. After some talking, Trunks attacks, but Ledgic is far too quick for Trunks and he knocks him back. Goku and Ledgic begin fighting and both attack each other. Ledgic fires a ki blast which destroys the room they are in. At first it appears to be an even match but, after Ledgic pulls out two swords he is able to get in only one blow. Ledgic then pulls out a spear and Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. Goku very quickly finishes off Ledgic with a combination of punches and kicks and then topped off by a Kamehameha. Ledgic is impressed by Goku's strength, and tells him that he is a very strange kid and that he will win the next time they fight. He then gives up the battle, leaving his King to defend himself. Don Kee offers Ledgic all of the money that is in his office to defeat Goku. Ledgic kicks Don Kee out of the way and says that money is not everything. Ledgic then leaves and Don Kee is left with Goku, Trunks and Pan. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Ledgic's strongest attack where he uses one hand to gather all his remaining ki and fire it. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Using a single hand, Ledgic fires a barrage of energy spheres, which explodes on impact, toward his opponent. *'Magic Materialization' – The ability to make two energy swords and an energy spear come out of protruding spikes on his shoulders. Video game appearances Ledgic is a boss in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. In the Sprite Test of this game, he is referred to as "Professor Ledgic". Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kazuyuki Sogabe *FUNimation Dub: Robert Bruce Elliott *Polish Dub: Kamil Jakubiak Trivia *His Japanese name (レジック, Rejikku) is a pun on "credit". The English name Ledgic seems to be a pun on "ledger". *Ledgic appears to be familiar with the Saiyans, as he makes reference about them to Goku. This means that he either met someone who was born before Age 737 or was born before Age 737 himself, as this is when the Saiyan race is nearly destroyed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Villains Category:Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT